codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginning Of The End
Beginning Of The End is the first mission in Call Of Duty Black Ops 3 . It follows Section as he attempts an assissination. Transcript the screen is black, you hear a dump truck noise. officer: God dammit. the screen reveals a police officer walking up to your car door window. You are in the perspective of the man in the dump truck. officer: hey buddy your in a restricted area. as the officer sees your face he comes to a horride relization. But it is too late you quickly open the door knocking him out. You then drag his body and put it into the dump truck along with some other knocked out officers. Lee: (Through Radio) Well you cleared out the gauntlet of city cops. Now when you enter the apartments your going to be dealing with Secret Service and there going be a hell of lot more of challenge. But it should'nt be anything yo can't handle. you walk into an ally where you can hear two Secret Service Agents. Agent 1: This is boreing the hell out of me. Agent 2: Only you would be Wineing about protecting the President. you emerge from the corner and take them out. Lee: Ok I advice you to take the fire escape up but you be at risk of being spotted by a sniper, so you can always just go in through the door if you don't mind the extra guys. If you choose the latter you will be going through packed rooms of enemys, which you can only take out steathly. The fire escape still provides a challenge but in a different way. You'll have to aviod a sniper which is easier said than done. The snipers vision is marked by a red laser which you must avoid. Completing eiether task will still lead you to the same place. Lee: Ok here you are the eagles nest. This will provide you with a vantage point You begin to set up your sniper postion when you hear some one behind you. Agent: Oh shit. Reaches for his radio Agent: Hey I got. He quickly is interrupted by you as you lung at him. You begin to fight him hand to hand. After a little bit of a struggle you beat him into submission. You hear his walkie talkie. Jones: Patricks you there, Patricks! you crush it. After you hear a noise Boswoth: My fellow Americans Lee: Shes beginning her speech You rush to your sniper. Bosworth: In this time of great tensions we face great oppostion. You are given control of your sniper scope and are told to zoom in on the marked objective. As you zoom in you see Bosworth. Lee: Take the shot time seems to slow down Section: You ever get to a moment like this and just stop and think to yourself how did I get here. How did I get my self into this mess well the week started out just like any other. the perspective shifts to you as you land on a car. Lee: He's cuting threw the market Lee emerges from the broken window. Lee: You ok David. Section: Yeah just a few scrapes. Lee: Thats what I like to hear now come on. You begin running tourds your objective. Jackson: Were loseing him. Lee: He better not let him get away you Americans still owe us. Jackson: What you think we want him get away. Section: Jackson, Lee cut the chatter now what part of the market is he in now. Jackson: Looks like the south. Lee: I know a short cut . Lee begins to clime up a building. You follow as the new climing feature is introduced to you. Lee: Come on we'll cut him off here. Section: I see him you leap from the building and land on the man you are chasing As you hold him up, his face shows a very afraid expresstion. Section: You better be afraid you sun of a bitch. he begins to point behind you. You turn around to see tons of enemys with guns. Section put his hands up but not for long Lee attacks them from above. Section grabs the man and tells him to stay close to him Jackson: Oh look his friends are here. Lee: There probably here to kill him before he can tell us anything. Hon:(in broken English) You bring me safty and I tell you everything. Section: Fair enough. You fight your way through the market. Protecting Hon all the way. You reach the end the market as the Hong Kong police show up. Jackson: Don't worry we are on your side. Lee: They don't know English dumb ass. Jackson: Hey Fuck you. Section: Guys we got are man so shut up and be happy Jackson: I find it hard to be happy when this communist motherfu- Briggs: Jackson! Jackson: Yes sir. Briggs: Stop being such a cocsucker. Jackson: Uh... I'll get right on that sir. Section: Admiral we have our there shipment manger. We will be able to identify what port the drone shipment is leaving out of. Briggs: Good now lets bring him back to base for some Q and A. screem fades to black